Draco Plethora
by Darcy2
Summary: Draco and Hermione are kidnapped, Snape has an affair, snogs galore, Harry ges mad and jealous, so does Ginny, there's a mystery girl...
1. Default Chapter

Author: Darcy  
  
Author email: aimee_b@aemail4u.com  
  
Category: mystery drama action adventure romance  
  
Keywords: Draco Harry Hermione Ginny Ron Fleur Snape Malfoy  
  
Spoilers: For all four books  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
House name: Schnoogle  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are kidnapped, a mystery girl who Draco seems to know appears, and Harry gets v. mad and jealous. Lots and lots of snogs, Snape has an affair and loads of love, jealousy and backstabbing!  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.  
  
Things To Know: This story is the first in a sequel. It takes place in the 5th year at Hogwarts, just before Halloween. Fleur Delacour is now the divination teacher, and Charlie is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher  
  
Some quotes here are from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, red dwarf and Ally McBeal, but not limited to that range.  
  
A/N: See bottom  
  
  
  
******  
  
It was during a particularly boring lecture from Professor Binns in History of Magic that Hermione, for the first time ever, fell asleep in class. She certainly hadn't meant to, it was just the droning of the old ghost's monotone voice, the temperate, quiet atmosphere of the classroom-and maybe the fact that she'd stayed up till all hours last night studying for the Transfiguration test they'd had that morning in Professor McGonagall class. But now that the test was over, class was about to end for the weekend, and Hermione felt caught up on all of her studies for the moment, she finally let herself relax. I'll just close my eyes for a moment, she thought, letting her drowsy lids slip shut for a few minutes. She tried to open them again, but they were so heavy with sleepiness that she couldn't manage, and she only got a hazy glimpse of Harry doodling on his parchment and Ron staring blankly out the window before they snapped shut again.  
  
It was then she had the weirdest dream of her life (including that one of Harry and a pogo stick –completely different story-) it was about a girl, but she had no face. She wore a tiny silver necklace with the dark mark on it, and she held a dagger with a silver serpent engraved on the hilt in one hand, and a gold goblet encrusted with emeralds in the other. And then there was the laugh, the cold daunting laugh that sent chills down her spine…  
  
Someone poked her sharply in the ribs and she woke up with a start. " Wha-- ? I, didn't mean to—I," she stuttered, rubbing her eyes, and hoping she wasn't in trouble. She looked at Ron, who was standing next to her, holding his wand. She realized with a start that her head had fallen onto Harry's shoulder.  
  
" Class is over, Miss Attentive," Ron said grinning. " I never thought I'd see the day…"  
  
" Sorry," Hermione said, jerking her head off of Harry's shoulder.  
  
" It's okay," he said, getting up. " I didn't want to wake you…I know you probably stayed up all night cramming."  
  
" Not cramming," Hermione said, managing to stand. Her knees were still shaking from the embarrassment and the secret joy of waking up on Harry's shoulder. " Just reviewing. I wanted to be extra prepared—"  
  
" Binns was sure giving you some devilish looks!" Ron said, laughing. " Imagine, a student falling asleep in HIS class!" he said sarcastically. " A real shocker, I'm sure."  
  
She noticed Ron was holding some kind of tattered parchment behind his back.  
  
"What's that?" she asked him curiously.  
  
"Uh...uh...nothing," he stammered, looking very guilty. He covered the paper quickly with his hands.  
  
"Oh right," she nodded.  
  
After making sure she wasn't going to try and sneak a look, Ron moved his hands away and tried to shove the parchment back into his pocket. It was too late. Hermione, who had secretly been watching him from the corner of her eye, grabbed it. She looked at it in half disgust, half amusement.  
  
It was a photograph of three extremely attractive, pouting women, two who were blowing kisses. They all had VERY large cleavage. Under it was the name 'Distress', and some other writing.  
  
"Ron," she said, frowning, "This is an all girl rock group wearing dragon- hide...well actually not that much dragon hide."  
  
"So?" said Ron, his ears turning pink. "I, for one, support rock."  
  
Hermione snorted with laughter. "Ron, you haven't even heard rock music before."  
  
His ears were now fire engine. "I have too," he protested indignantly.  
  
"Sure." Hermione said, unbelievingly.  
  
They walked along the corridor and up the granite stairs to the Gryffindor Common room, before Ron saw a familiar face leaving the Defence Against Dark Art classroom. "Ginny, wait!" he called, rushing up to his sister. They stood out in the crowd of students; the two fiery red heads streaked with gold made them seem like a bright light on a dark morning. Hermione and Harry joined them.  
  
As soon as they standing beside them, Ron began to talk.  
  
"Ginny!" he exclaimed. "Have I, or have I not listened to rock music before?"  
  
"Noooo." Ginny replied with a puzzled look. "You know mum doesn't let us listen to it. She says [at this Ginny put on a very good impersonation of Mrs Weasley's high pitched, stern voice] 'Look what it did to poor Bill, with his dreadful ponytail and frightful earring'."  
  
Ron's ears were now going purple.  
  
"Oh sorry Ron." Said Ginny, giving her older brother an apologetic look. "Was I supposed to say yes?"  
  
Ron nodded, so mad, he was unable to speak.  
  
Hermione, noticing the tension between the both of them, turned to Ginny and cleared her throat. "So...Ginny, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Nothing." replied the red haired girl glumly.  
  
"Well Harry, Ron and I are all going to the Three Broomsticks to see some band called Distress, would you like to come to?"  
  
"Sure!" replied Ginny enthusiastically. She grabbed Hermione's arm. "We have to get ready. Meet us in the common room at seven." She called to the boys from over her shoulder. 


	2. ron dances on the table

*** later that night ***  
  
  
  
Draco tried to stifle a yawn as he sat in the Three Broomsticks listening to Pansy natter on about some sort of hair removal charm. Looking around desperately for some sort of escape route, his eyes flicked over to the table where the two Weasleys, Potter and Granger had just sat down at.  
  
Without a second glance at Pansy, he stood up and strode over to their booth. Pansy, who had been in mid sentence, simply stared after him, her mouth hanging open. When Hermione saw him come their way, she simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you want now Malfoy?" asked Harry harshly, standing up.  
  
Draco pretended to not have heard him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter and his ugly little boyfriend." He chirped smugly, looking over at Ron, whose ears had went a very deep shade of crimson.  
  
"Er… well at least I don't…er look like I'm at a bloody wedding!" squeaked Ron defensively, eyeing Draco's smart black suit and charcoal shirt.  
  
Draco remained unfazed. "Excuse me Weasley," he said coldly, "I wouldn't be so quick to hand out fashion tips if I were you. Your trousers are so short, when you cross your legs you can see your knees."  
  
Ron clenched his fists before muttering, "I swear Malfoy, I'm gonna kill you, you slimy twat."  
  
But Draco was no longer looking over at them. Instead he was staring intently over at a girl with waist length, strawberry blonde hair. She wasn't pretty, in the way that Lavender and Parvati were, but somehow she seemed to stand out. Maybe it was her intense, smouldering gaze, or the amount of jewellery she wore, and the fact that her old-fashioned green velvet dress clashed with all the trendy robes. Hermione didn't know what, but there was just something about her that made you stop and pay attention to her aloof beauty.  
  
She was gazing directly at Draco, as though trying to read his mind. She seemed oblivious to everybody around her, in the tiny crowded pub.  
  
Hermione turned back to Draco. He had gone even paler than usual, and his hands were shaking.  
  
"Do they know each other?" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
"I think so. They must. Look at the way he's staring at her."  
  
"I wish Draco would look at me like that…" said Ginny dreamily. Hermione almost fell of her stool in shock. Ron choked on the butterbeer he had been slurping noisily.  
  
"Oh…" She looked around at their startled faces. "I'm joking!" she said quickly, laughing shrilly.  
  
"Ginny…don't….do…things…like…that!" Ron coughed. "You made me almost DIE!" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. " You are joking, right?"  
  
His sister simply smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Look at Pansy!" Harry whispered. All five of their heads swivelled round to where Pansy Parkinson sat, a contorted look of rage and jealousy on her face as she glared from Draco to the red haired girl.  
  
Draco, as though in a trance, slowly walked away, back to the table where Pansy sat.  
  
Just then the band came on stage. They were made up of three veelas. With their long silvery hair, heart shaped faces and clear sky blue eyes, they would have looked like angels, if it was not for the skin-tight, hardly visible, trashy dragon hide costumes they wore.  
  
Ron's tongue was literally hanging out of his mouth. Hermione shook her head in disgust. The band began to sing. As soon as the song was over, Ron was already on the table, wolf whistling, dancing and making a complete prat out of himself.  
  
The lead singer walked over to him, and placed a hand to his face. "Well," she murmured, "I think we have our biggest fan here tonight. What is your name?"  
  
"Er…er…"  
  
"It's Ron!" hissed Harry.  
  
"Well, Ron," the veela said, her voice barely a whisper, "This next song's dedicated to you."  
  
Ron leapt up and down on the table, like a small child. "Did you hear that?" He said to his friends, "She's dedicating a song to me!"  
  
"Yeah, we kinda got that when she said this next song's for you." Replied Ginny.  
  
Ron shot her a dirty look, as though she had ruined his moment of glory.  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes. She was beginning to feel shaky and clammy. Telling Harry she needed some air, she stood up and walked out the door. Outside, in he cool, calm night she felt better. She leant back against the gable wall and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the sharp cold air. Suddenly she heard a rustling noise. Jumping she quickly looked round, thinking it was Harry or one of the others, coming to check how she was. To her surprise I wasn't. Instead it was Draco Malfoy. 


	3. of ice mints and chocolate frogs...

****  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she demanded. "Are you following me? Five words or less."  
  
Draco stared at her in his aloof, remote kind of way. There seemed to be a smile playing on his lips. The moon reflected his cold grey eyes. "Out…for…a…walk…. bitch." he said coldly. "Does that satisfy you?"  
  
"I suppose so." She shrugged, heading back towards the door. She felt nervous around him, and she didn't want people finding her outside, down an entry, at night with Malfoy. They might get the wrong impression. Before she could get very far, though, a hooded character stepped in front of her. "Imperius," they said in a low voice, barely a whisper, pointing their wand at Draco, who immediately got a glazed look in his eyes. They then turned to her and did the same, giving her no time to protect herself, or see her attacker.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
When Hermione woke up, it took a couple of minutes to realise she was not safe in her bed at Hogwarts, and that Draco Malfoy lay next to her snoring noisily.  
  
Looking around, she saw they were in a rectangular room, fourteen feet long, maybe ten feet wide and magically chained to the wall opposite the door, no more than a couple of inches apart from each other. The only light source was a hanging oil lantern, turned down low. To their right was a double window frame, covered with strips of plywood where the glass should have been. Where the sections met were narrow gaps, which would probably allow thin shafts of sunlight to stream through during the day, but night, especially now as it was about one in the morning, provided relatively no ambient light. The walls had been painted an unpleasant shade of green some time ago, and there was furniture, which had been ripped apart, with deep scratches and bite marks in it.  
  
She realised now where they were. She had been in this room two years ago with Lupin, Sirius, Wormtail, Ron and Harry. She knew it, because it was the Shrieking Shack, where Wormtail had escaped and returned to Lord Voldemort.  
  
She quickly poked Draco in the ribs. She wanted to know what was going on.  
  
Stirring, he lifted his head and yawned. It only took him a moment to adjust to his new surroundings. "What the… Where are we?" he asked, with a look in his eyes Hermione had never seen before. It was panic.  
  
"We're in the Shrieking Shack," she replied angrily, "And I too, would like to know, just what THE HELL IS GOING ON!!"  
  
Draco shrugged slowly. "I remember we were outside the Three Broomsticks, and somebody did the Imperius spell on us. They must have made us come here, tied us up and then knocked us out." He said this with the air of one who was simply stating the weather; though Hermione had the strange feeling he was hiding something from her.  
  
Suddenly a new thought dawned on Draco. "Er… Granger, do you have any food?"  
  
Hermione checked her pockets before pulling out a half empty packet of Ice Mints.  
  
"How about a mint?" she asked with forced cheerfulness.  
  
"Wonderful. At least when we die of starvation we'll have a nice minty breath."  
  
"Well, do you have anything better?" she asked irritably, annoyed he had rejected her sweets.  
  
Draco put his hands into his pockets. "I think I might have some chocolate frogs in here somewhere." He told her.  
  
"Malfoy, if you have chocolate in your trousers, I'll love you forever!" she exclaimed.  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, not the strangest pick up line I've heard, but-" he finally managed to pull a couple of frogs out of his pocket.  
  
Just then the door opened.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Dum…Dum…Dum. Sorry for finishing with a cliffhanger! Who is on the other side of the door…?  
  
In the next chapter we'll hear more about the red haired girl, Draco and Hermione fight, and the person you'd least expect to see turns up and gives Draco a surprise. Plus we find out why Draco and Hermione are kidnapped! 


End file.
